As is known in the art, voltage regulators can automatically maintain a constant voltage level for proper circuit operation. Conventional voltage regulators can be configured as a so-called feed-forward type regulator, for example. Other known regulators can utilize negative feedback control loops. Electronic voltage regulators can be used in wide variety of devices in which a reliable and constant voltage is desirable.